Jack off Jay
by DarkHeartsMilitary
Summary: God help me from uploading these. They're not even well written. Bluntly: Jay gets tied up choked and filmed. The rating is M you figure out what happens. Not really dub-con but i guess so. eh.


Jay was woken up by the sound of his own voice, moaning out a wordless cry of pleasure. Tired and groggy from waking up so suddenly, he was only vaguely aware of a heat in the pit of his stomach, and the feeling of his arms being stretched out above his head. He blinked rapidly, casually noting to himself that he was naked, and his legs seemed to be wrapped around someone's middle while their hand was on his-

Wait a minute.

All tiredness left him the instant adrenalin shot through his body. He jolted up, or at least tried to; the material (rope? Cords? He couldn't tell) tied around his wrists stopped him, and a bruising grip on his thigh stopped him from being able to move his legs. Or rather, the thinly veiled threat stopped him. The grip was painful enough to tell him that they could do much worse if they so wished. He blinked rapidly to clear his vision. Jay felt cold terror run down him as he saw the mask that had appeared in the tapes he had supposedly filmed; the white standing out in the darkness and the black around the eyes giving whoever it was a soulless appearance. The somewhat feminine black painted lips on the mask hid the wearer's true emotions, and overall the image burned itself into Jay's mind, sending fear through him.

The hand on his thigh shot up to his neck when he went to scream out, instantly tightening the grip so that it was choking him. They pressed him down into the bed, and had his hands not been tied and immobile he would have been clawing at the arm and hand. Without any ease of breathing, Jay soon started losing consciousness. A muffled whimper escaped him, fear of these being his final moments overwhelming him.

However, they let go, and Jay only coughed for a moment. The threat of the hand still ghosting over his neck stopped him from calling out again. They stayed still for a moment, simply observing the squirming naked body in front of them before continuing to move their hand that was wrapped around Jay's length. Jay's legs flinched when they started, tightening around their waist and unintentionally pulling them closer. He swallowed hard, closing his eyes and biting down on his lip as if that would change anything about the situation.

The hand around him moved roughly, with unsynchronised rushed jerks. They moved surprisingly slow, and ripped moans and pleasured whimpers from Jay's throat the longer it went on. Their thumb ran over the head of Jay's length. The action cause Jay's hips to buck up into the hold against his will, legs shaking and his toes curled. He could feel the others grin. He flushed red, avoiding looking at the man above him. The hand that had been hovering over his neck ran over his chest, pinching at his nipples and massaging the flesh of his chest. The hand around him sped up. The warmth in the pit of his stomach that he had woken up with tightened, and he mewled as the hand tightened. His eyes cracked open, and he tilted his head back to look at the masked man above him.

They did nothing. Simply staring down at him, their hand now still and tight on him and their other still pinching, sending pleasure through him. Even without seeing their face, Jay knew they were waiting for him to do something. He squirmed a little, trying to get them to move again. When they didn't, it occurred to Jay that they wanted him to ask. Either that, or beg.

He swallowed his pride, taking a breath before speaking to the masked man above him. "P-please… please, more…"

The hand loosened around him, but didn't move. The masked man's head tilted. _Go on, _he seemed to say. _Keep talking._

Jay whimpered, his legs pulling them closer and his hips bucking upwards. "Please, _please more,_ I- I need- please!"

The begging seemed to do the trick, and the hand around his length kept moving while the other kept its grip around Jay's neck. It didn't take much long after from the hot coil in the pit of his stomach to unwind, and white was splattered across his chest and the other's hands. Jay tensed when he felt the masked man's own press against him, but neither of them acted on it. Instead, the mask was lifted slightly to reveal only lips, which were crashed against Jay's own as the binds around his hands were undone. Almost as soon as the kiss was broken, the masked man was gone, and Jay was left blinking on the bed.

He sat up slowly, looking around the room for a trace of the other man. He found none. However, he froze when he saw a flashing red light staring back at him, forcing a realisation through his head.

The entire thing had been caught on tape.


End file.
